


Wish You Were Here

by ispitrainbows



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispitrainbows/pseuds/ispitrainbows
Summary: something about you missing jae and vice versa





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> just a longer version of this random twt drabble https://twitter.com/rosecoloredkang/status/1085942734567829505

It's been almost three weeks since you and Jae last saw each other and you won't be meeting again for a few more weeks or so because he's out there, travelling overseas for their world tour, _or at least that's what Jae thought._

You miss him too much even before he even went away, so when tickets for their Europe stops went on sale, you immediately got yourself a ticket for the Paris stop. It was your dream, going to Paris, let alone the fact that you'd be there with Jae. Just imagine being at the city of love with the love of your life. Sounds cliche, but who wouldn't want that, right?

You kept this a secret from him, though. While he was already dying to go back to Korea for you, you were excited and giddy at the fact that you'd be flying to Paris in two days and you'd be seeing your boyfriend. You tried to keep this secret as much as you can even if it was hard because you are used to telling Jae everything. It even almost slipped your mouth last weekend when you were on the phone with him, and Jae, being the persistent and nosy guy he always is, almost made you tell him about your supposed surprise.

_"Babe, I miss you already," Jae whined through the phone as he plopped down his bed._

_"Me too, bub. I miss you, always," you answered with a small yawn. You just woke up from your not-so-deep sleep. It really sucks being away from Jae, and having different timezone doesn't really help that much... not at all._

_"Sorry for waking you up. I know it's really late there, but I just can't help it, I need to hear your voice at the very least," you can hear Jae's frustration as he was saying those words which made you chuckle lightly._

_"That's fine though, I don't mind. It's you anyways," you answered, eyes half closed, as you try to fight your sleepiness. "Besides, I'll see you in the next few days," you added nonchalantly. Jae was confused with what you said, and before you fully processed what you just said, you immediately sat up, eyes wide._

_"Babe, you know I won't still be home for the next few weeks, right? How are you going to see me in the next few days? Would you fly here?" he said, probably with a pout before adding, "Ah, if that was a joke, I swear it's not funny."_

_Luckily, Jae was too engrossed with his whines that he didn't went into shooting you questions with what you said. You are now fully awake after almost telling him your plans._

_"Sorry, bub. Bad joke. I just missed you too much," you answered, trying not to curse yourself and riding with his whines._

_"I just wish you'd really be here in the next few days as you said though. I'd probably be the happiest man if that happens," he said dreamily._

_"Ah, so you won't be happy if I won't be there? That hurts, because you know I can't," you tried to suppress your giggles, trying to be as convincing as you can._

_"Hey, you know that's not what I meant, it's just that-"_

_"Hey bub, I was kidding," you cut him off as you felt him about to whine again while chuckling. "It's getting late there, love. I think you should get some sleep now and prepare for tomorrow's show. I'll talk to you again when you have time, hmm? Just call me when you want to. Good night, bub." You said, yawning, still sleepy for it was still early._

_"Okay, I will. Go back to sleep too, sleepyhead. I know how much you want to go back to sleep as you were talking to me," he joked, feeling better that he at least got to talk you even for a moment. "Good morning, babe."_

 

You were already at the airport, about to board your flight when you received a call from Jae.

_"Hey, bub. What's up?"_  You answered as you struggle to keep your phone between your ear and your shoulder while you gather your things.

_"Nothing, just still missing you,"_ he answered as a matter of fact.

_"Me too babe, you know that but I'm kinda busy right now. Can I just call you back in a few hours?"_  you said rushing your words.

_"Wow, now I feel rejected,"_ he said acting as if he was hurt real bad. But he understands though, that you have other things going on with your life aside from him.

_"Sorry, I promise to keep in touch and make it up to you as soon as I can. I love you."_

_"I was kidding but I love you too. Take care."_

Those were the last words you heard from him before getting in on the plane to Paris. _This is it_ , you thought, _it's like hitting two birds with one stone_. You feel your heart race at the thought of landing a foot on Paris and finally seeing your boyfriend. You can't help but feel giddy as the butterflies in your stomach do somersaults.

You were asleep almost the whole flight because you weren't able to sleep much last night due to intense excitement, and only woke up 30 minutes before you landed.

When you were finally there, you immediately hailed a cab to the hotel that Jae told you where they are staying. When you were almost there, according to the cab driver, you called Jae instantly. He picked up right before the first ring went off.

_"Hey babe, thank God you finally called. Where were you? You weren't answering my messages. I got worried."_ He bombarded you without a pause.

_"Uhh, can I just answer those later? I need you to come down your hotel. Now."_

_"What? Why would I?"_ he asked, too confused to even think of reasons why he should go down.

_"Because I'm here."_

_"You're w-WHAT?"_ he said, shouting, almost tripping himself as he looked for his slippers and went to the elevator in a flash. You chuckled as you hear the shuffles at the other line, knowing he's probably panicking right now. "I swear, Y/N, if this a prank, I don't know what to do with you anymore."

He finished his sentence just as he got off the elevator, walking straight to the lobby only to find you standing by the glass doors of the hotel. Jae couldn't believe it, his small eyes are now as wide as oceans that were keeping you two apart for the past weeks. As if his feet and hands have their own life, he ran to you and hugged you.

"You're really here? I'm not dreaming?" he said as he pulled away.

"I'm here and I'm real, Jae," you said, laughing as you pinched his cheeks. "See?"

"God, I missed you so much." He said as he pulled you in for another hug. "So... is this what you have been hiding me for the past weeks?" he queried.

You were shocked, trying to pull away but he just won't let you go. "You knew? This was supposed to be a surprise," you said with a slight pout.

"Well, I figured you were hiding something but didn't push your buttons just because."

"Ugh, I hate how you know me too well. But you were still surprised, right? You didn't expect seeing me now, right?" you asked sounding like an innocent kid which made him laugh.

"I'm still surprised though. I didn't think you'd actually cross oceans for me. Well, only sort of... that kinda slipped of your tongue a few phone calls ago," he said, teasing you and earning a weak slap on his arm.

"I was an idiot that time, I almost spoiled the surprise." you rolled your eyes to yourself.

"You're my idiot, though. And I still love you. Now, let's get you to your room because you're probably tired and we have a lot of catching up to do. I'm glad you're here now, I won't be stuck with Wonpil anymore because if I can recall correctly, you told me you'd make it up to me during our last phone call yesterday?" He said as he slung his arm on your shoulder while the other was carrying your bag as you made your way to the room you reserved.


End file.
